The Saint of Music
by Broadwaylove4ever
Summary: Cecelia loves music and especially Broadway. But when she is sent back in time to the Opera Populare can she really get used to her favorite musical for real. Based on the movie, book, and some of the musical. my first fanfic, it's better than it sounds
1. Lost Love

This is my first fan-fic so please read and review. I hope you enjoy  I finally got it up and knowing me something probably came out wrong on it.

----------------------------------------------------- 3---------------------------------------------------

**Lost Love**

The quiet breeze blew around them, making her hair break free as she sat to eat.

"Damn wind!" she said angrily, taming her hair with a ribbon still slowing bits of her brunette hair to cascade a curl around her neck. Her companion, a young man at the age of 29, laughed as she returned to their conversation.

"Now you can't go blaming the wind now can you?" he replied in a mocking tone. She gave him an evil stare, but laughed anyway.

"Hey, I can blame anyone I want to, David." They laughed together once more

"Come on, let's go for a walk." He rose from the table and grabbed her hand, leading her down the stairs and into the night. There we a few lit lantern shaped lights surrounding the path but it was pretty dark except for those. The night surrounded them, turning every which way, giving way to free there imaginations, at least for Cecelia.

Cecelia, or Celia as she was sometimes called, was 27 years old. She had a steady job working as a music teacher for a school in New York City. In college, she had majored in Broadway but had decided to teach instead, when she was offered an assistant job teaching after her accident. Years ago when she was around 21 or 22, she had over worked her self. She was acting, singing, dancing, writing, and helping to direct and choreograph. She collapsed during a show and was taken to the hospital for overworking herself. She stayed in the hospital for almost two weeks, but couldn't get back into her job after that. She was happy with her life now, she had David to love, a steady job, she got to work with kids, whom she loved, and she had a steady income and home. She looked up a David and smiled; he smiled back and gave her a soft kiss.

"Come with me" he said as he led her off the path.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, as he tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her on.

"You'll see," he said a mischievous grin on his face, an expression she'd never seen on him before and they'd been dating about 8 months now.

"David, it's dark and you're freaking me out, let's go back" she said, pulling him in the other direction as she spoke, but he was stronger. He spun her around and pushed her up against the tree. He kissed her hard and pinned her hands up so she couldn't move.

"Get off of me, what do you think your doing, ewww gross, GET OFF." She yelled, pushing him hard, on the ground and stepping on his stomach with her pointy shoes. She ran, ran faster than she ever thought she could. Cold sweat poured down her face, her breath was hard and fast, she needed to rest but was afraid to stop for fear that he was right behind her. She ran faster and faster with every step, keeping in mind that he did run faster then she could. Cold, feeling less tears ran down her face. _He was supposed to be the love of my life,_ she thought, _the one I would love forever, spend the rest of my days with. He hurt me and betrayed my trust. No…NO I mustn't think of that now, focus on not running yourself off a cliff, come on Celia, get a grip._ She coached herself to stop but couldn't; where was she going anyway. As she ran farther the air got colder, the woods thicker, she become afraid, _Where was she?_ She heard a rustle from the bushes and a crack from a twig.

"Who is that, who's there?" she whispered. She heard a steady breathe from behind a tree, she slowly crept closer to see who it was. _If it's David, it's time I gave him a piece of my mind or fist._

"David is that you? I have something to say to you." She said in a stronger voice than she had before.

XoXoXo

Why couldn't he move she crept closer to him by the second but he seemed entranced? He couldn't move or speak, let alone in another language, he just stared. She moved closer to him and stared at his face, more specifically his white mask.

"Erik…" she whispered and then fainted dead away. He caught her, he could have left her. But it was Paris, in the middle of winter, cold and she seemed lost and confused. But the ultimate reason he took her, was that she called him by his first name, a name few people knew him by. He mumbled and picked her up. He slowly began his journey back to the Opera Populare.

----------------------------------------------------- 3---------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think, I hope you liked it. I apologize for having to put the David stuff in the first chapter but I had to, there was no choice. Oh and just so you guys know, Cecelia is the patron saint of music, hence the name and title (sort of). Please review and I accept all types of reviews if you don't like it review but tell me WHY, so I can fix it for you.

See you next chapter  (Whenever I can get it up that is, hopefully soon)


	2. Finding Hope

**Finally the next chapter. Just a reminder, words in italics are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know what this means, but I don't own a lot just some clothes, books, a few socks and the stuff my parents gave me. That's about it. So I deffiantly don't own this**

**Finding Hope**

She awoke to a damp, musty smell. He foot throbbed and her head ached, but something beyond that was wrong. Then it hit her _This isn't my home._ She shot up so fast from bed that he almost broke her arm when he stopped her. She looked at him; he had a white mask covering half his face. He had on an old shirt with ruffles, like something you would were in the 1900s. _Oh My God this cannot be. The phantom of the opera lived like a million years ago, that is if he ever did live. I have to be dreaming, wake up, WAKE UP._

He had an annoyed look on his face as he pushed her back down. "How do you know my name?" _Wow this guy doesn't waste anytime_, she thought as she stared at him blankly. "Answer Me," he replied, now slightly more annoyed.

"Hold on one second, who are you, first of all? How did I get here? Why am I here? And why are you dressed like the Phantom of the Opera?" She would not bring herself to realize this man as the actual Phantom of the Opera, How could she time travel.

"I am dressed like the Phantom of the Opera because I am him. Firstly and secondly, I asked you first, How do you know my name?" he watched her eyes as they grew and she placed a hand to her forehead.

"Oh My God, Oh My God, OH MY GOD! How did I get here, why am I here, what am I going to do…." He watched her pace as she rattled off question after question to herself. Him getting quite annoyed with all that noise placed a strong hand over her mouth.

"Would you please relax? I have no time for this tell me how you know my name or I will be forced to make sure that you never speak to anyone ever again. Now answer my question, how do you know my name?"

"Like any good fan I know your name. Believe me, but know can you answer my questions?"

"No, what do you mean by fan?" She stared at him and took a deep breath.

"In my time, you're a fictional character. There are books, a musical, and many movies about you."

"What are movies and what do you mean by your time?"

"Ahh, how do I describe movies? There like moving pictures and there are people who act in the movies and play out different characters. Its like a play but not with real people in front of you, instead it's a picture. And what I mean by my time is that seeing as how you are real, I'm guessing this isn't 2005."

"No, it's not but how did you get here?"

"I have no idea, I was running and then everything blacked out and I don't remember anything after that." She looked at him as if to say, fill me in from there please.

"You fainted, right after saying my name, you were calling some one named David."

She crinkled her nose with a look of disgust. "Ah, yes, David." She spat his name out with such anger she looked like a soldier ready for battle. There was an awkward silence until she spoke again, "Wait…I fainted." He shook his head and she gave another look of disgust. "Ewww, I fainted."

"I'm guessing you don't like this David character." He said to her raising and eyebrow.

"He was my supposed love of my life," she said imitating a foolish girl in love, "but then he tried to rape me behind a tree, and that ended that." He felt like saying _I know how that feels_ but refrained.

"Are you okay?" he said, surprised by his sudden compassion for this girl. By the look on her face, so was she.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I ask you what the date is?"

"It's the 17th of December." She looked at him as if to say and… "The year is 1897." She groaned and dropped her head in her hands. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Hey, it's not funny. I have no idea how I got here, how I'm gonna get back, how I got from the middle of the woods to here," she said gesturing with her hands around his lair, "and I have no idea where I'm going to stay." She stated this all half yelling at him and he could tell she was cracking under the pressure. He laughed at her again and she gave him a dirty stare.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here, that is, if you follow my rules and answer my questions." He was shocked that he had just offered this woman to stay in his home. He hadn't had any interaction with a woman, besides Madame Giry, since Christine. His face saddened as he thought of her. How he had hopped this past year that she would return. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"There are a couple of things you should know about me. One, I can't possibly intrude on you any longer; seeming as there are no cars you probably carried me here. Two, I'm not all that good at following rules and you'll probably end up killing me within a few hours." She gave him a weak smile as to say, don't kill me for opening my mouth I just want to be friends.

"You can stay here." Yet again he shocked himself, first he offers and then he insists. "But I do believe it's fair that you first tell me your name."

"Oh, terribly sorry. My names Cecelia, but you can call me Celia."

He nodded at her, "and where are you from?" he had noticed she had a strange accent, nothing like his French one. And although she spoke English it was without an accent.

"I'm from New York; I used to teach a music class there."

"You teach? But…but your very young?"

"I'm not that young, I'm 27. I can teach." He laughed at her a little; she seemed to have a short temper like him. This could be a problem.

"Well than, Mademoiselle Celia, I do believe we have a lot to talk about."

**Read and Review, PLEASE!**


	3. Knowing Sorrow

**Hey guys! I got REVIEWS! they make me soooooooooooooooooooooooo happy. I love you guys. Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. **

**Oh and side note: my phantom looks like Gerry Butler because Gerry is the hotness and I love him. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the socks on my feet…wait I'm not wearing socks, never-mind I own nothing this story belongs to other peoples. (Their names I don't feel like writing)**

**Knowing Sorrow**

"So first tell me about your life it New York what is it like?" Erik stated as she sat in the seat opposite him. They had relocated into the kitchen and after a brief tour; he had given her something to eat.

"I love it in the city, but my life is pretty busy. I teach the children at a private elementary school. They are amazing and some of them really love music. I live…well…used to live in a small apartment by myself close to the school. I had moved into the apartment with my best friend but she left me to move in with her husband, well then fiancée. She moved out; I was on my own until eight months ago when I met David. We started to date he seemed really nice, like he respected me and everything, but that all ended before I came here." She gave a smile that seemed to read _I'm-udderly-replused-by-this-man-and-I-hate-his-guts-so-help-me-God._

"And what of your family?" Erik choked out the words, remembering his own longing for a family. How he wished everyday his mother had loved him and had not deserted him. The only person he had ever know to be a mother-like person was Charlotte Giry. She was the one woman who had nurtured and cared for him his whole life. She saved him from the Gypsies and had brought him to the Opera Populare. She had introduced him to music, but she had become distant once she married and Meg was born. Their relationship had grown stronger since then, Meg had gotten older and needed less attention, but it would never be the same as when they were first together. Sometimes he missed that, they had such a strong bond, like mother and son, or brother and sister.

Celia hesitated before answering, thinking of what to say. "Well I have a big family because we're all very loud Italians. Every holiday you have at least one fight on which is better: the dirt in Naples or the dirt in Sicily. And of course Sicily would win because to any faithful Sicilian: Sicily is the center of the universe and it also holds the best just about everything." Erik started to laugh; he didn't even know he was laughing until she joined him. _What are you doing Erik get a grip; you're supposed to be mourning your loss of Christine, remember. Oh, but she has a great laugh, it makes you just want to make her laugh all day…AHHHHH must stop these thoughts of happiness now, what is coming over you?_

"I have three younger brothers but I'm the only daughter, and brothers are a pain. My brothers and I have a love-hate relationship and they are also the reason why I'm such a tomboy."

"And what about your parents." Erik said, more like commanded than asked.

"My mother and I are very close. Her and my father always wanted the best for me. My mother supported my dream of theater till I let theater win and that was over." Erik gave her a confused look, "About six years ago I over worked myself. I was doing everything. I was understudy and ensemble in two different shows. I was doing the choreography and directing for my old high school's production. And I was trying to balance college and homework on top of that. One day on stage I just collapsed. I don't know why I worked myself that hard but my parents have never agreed to let me do any musical theater work again. Now I teach music to little kids just so that I can do something in the musical field. Now don't get m wrong I love kids but it just isn't the same. You can't get a perfect Christmas pageant with 1st graders in reindeer suits, they won't listen." He laughed again, _what is up with you today Erik_

He gave her lopsided grin and replied, "Well I think that I am done invading your privacy for now but I will not hesitate to ask anymore questions, if they come up. But I thought you said you were a fan so shouldn't you already know everything about me?" He lifted up an eyebrow, teasing her.

"I do know everything about you but I don't know if it's all true. In my time you're a fictional character, there may be some things that are twisted around to make a better story."

"What must you know about the life of this pathetic, illicit monster that rules over the Opera Populare."

"First off: DON"T EVER call yourself a pathetic, illicit monster or I will be forced to bodily hurt you and/or kill you."

He laughed at her, "You cause me harm?"

"Hey I'm a strong woman. I have three younger brothers that enjoy making my life a living hell. You love them sometimes but when they go around trying to whack you with various sharp objects you fight back. Plus I could fence you any day and any where."

He gave out a snort. "You fence…but you're a woman?"

"In my time a woman has just as much right as a man. She can do anything she wants to and it not be considered scandalous that she's a working lawyer or something. Plus I'm not that bad, I need work, but I'm not horrible."

"So, Miss I'm-a-tough-guy, what questions do you have for me."

"Hmmm, I don't know. I really want to know everything but that would be intruding far too much and you would probably kill soon after for my excessive talking. So I must know how many languages do you speak?"

He laughed at her again, _Erik watch yourself she's grown on you. The only woman you let come in broke your heart in tiny little pieces. Don't let it happen again, keep your guard. _"I speak five different languages: English, French, Italian, Arabic, and Latin."

"OOO, I know Italian as well and I know very, VERY little Latin, it was never my best subject. How many talents do you exactly have?"

"Hmm, let me think. I'm a magician, an architect, an artist, a playwright, and a musician."

"You forgot genius-in-just-about-everything."

He smiled at her. "Yes that too."

"Now I must ask how many countries have you visited, do you really have a torture chamber, and is there is siren in that lake?"

He laughed at her once again. "One question at a time please. The torture chamber and siren in the lake are myths; although I did work with a torture chamber when I was in Persia. I've also been to Italy, England, Scotland, Ireland, Russia, Egypt and many other places."

"Wow, that's all I'm going to say is Wow…oh and Thank God. What did you do in all those countries?"

"Well I mostly went around to study architecture and learn more about there cultures and customs, but when I was in Persia I was taken captive. I was made to work for the royal family and build them a torture chamber. They would put servants in there and watch them die from a window above it…it was horrible. At one point they would lock me in a separate chamber with another man and tell us that only one could leave; it was a fight to the death."

"That is horrible…where do people come up with these things. But Erik…how many people have you killed?"

"That is not something I wish to discuss but I will tell you this: many more than I would have liked to. Mostly out of self defense but sometimes my anger gets the better of me."

"I know about that."

"Know about what?"

"That your anger gets the better of you…fandom."

"Ahh yes another question I have for you what is this whole fandom based on."

She suddenly became very interested in the twirling of her hair. "Erik…do you believe in any religion?"

"No I don't, the God has not given me any good in my life, so why should I believe… but you have not mentioned an answer to my question."

"I think you should go and pray sometime…it would be good for you. You have to learn that God never turns his back on anyone, we are all his children and he loves us all. He is the father of thousands and Mary is our mother. When you look through the Bible you will see people form all walks of life…committing all sorts of crimes. But you must know that they came back and god forgave them…there are murders and thieves in the Bible, but they all came back and chose the right path. Its never to late…Erik…Never."

"Why now do you decide to give me a religion lesson?"

"Well I was named after a saint… the patron saint of music actually… so I'm always giving religion lessons. But also because you may not like what your fandom is based on."

His eyes narrowed and his blood started to boil _Keep calm, keep calm_ "What is it based on."

"Christine."

He stared at her tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "What about her." He tried to cover the hurt in his voice but she saw it.

"Oh Erik… I'm so sorry…I never should have told you. God, I'm such an idiot. Come here." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug. He weaseled his way out of her arms, hoping she didn't see that tears falling.

"Don't touch me…please…if you'd just excuse me." With that he walked away but as he turned to go into his room he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes too.

**Read and Review PLEASE:D**


	4. Accepting Apologies

**Hey guys. Sorry for this chapter. I've been having some writer's block and this isn't really my best work. Tell me what you think so please REVIEW:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor will I ever :tear:**

**Accepting Apologies**

Celia cried herself to sleep that night. All she could think about was his face, he looked so utterly immersed in grief, she couldn't handle it. Celia was never a person to cry, but certain things make her crack; and this was one of them. She kept blaming herself for what she had done, she felt so awful. When she finally did fall asleep, it was plagued by nightmares.

_She was running through the forest again. There was David following her. But this time he caught her again. He grabbed hold of her arm and threw her up against the tree. He started to kiss her, one hand holding her back, the other making its way up her skirt. When he finally went up for air she screamed for help, but he quickly silenced her yet again with a kiss. She struggled harder and harder to get away from him; his hand had now started to remove her shirt. She fought him off and then she saw him. Erik in the shadows. In the blink of an eye, a rope was around David's neck, strangling the last bit of life from him. Then it all went black._

Celia woke up panting. She had not liked that last dream of hers. Yes Erik had saved her, that was good, but Erik shouldn't have the need to save her anymore. She got up from her bed and put on a robe she had found along with the nightgown and a few clothes. She had just opened the door when she heard a bang from the outside. She ran to find Erik getting out of the small gondola. He was trying to gather all of the bags of food from the gondola. "Here let me help." She said

He looked up at her a nodded. She grabbed a few of the bags, set them on the counter, and began to unpack. "Look Erik… about last…"

"Don't worry about it. I am the one a fault, I should have gotten over it; it's been a year. I guess I just didn't like the idea of everyone knowing my story."

"You should never feel that way. Erik your story has become the longest running show on Broadway. People love you and they feel your pain. Don't ever feel like your alone in the world there's always someone just as unhappy."

"I wish I could say I knew of them mademoiselle but I don't."

"So does this mean where friends again."

Erik stopped for a moment, and looked at her tears threatening to spill yet again. No one in all his years had ever called him that, not even Madame Giry. "Friends?"

"Yes, friends. You saved my life, gave me a home, not to mention food," she said holding up a loaf of bread, "I count all those things under the friend list. That is if you want to be my friend."

"Yes, a friend would be nice." He was choking back ears but managed to give her a small smile. _A friend, I actually have a friend. What do I do with a friend, I don't even know, but I don't care, I have a FRIEND!_ He chuckled slightly and she came and gave him a hug. She felt him automatically stiff under her touch.

"Now you better get used to hugs, honey, because I give lots of them and at any given time so you better be prepared." She said to him while laughing and he laughed to.

"I better watch my back, I'll carry my lasso around with me." She frowned at him.

"Now,as your newly appointed friend, I here by set a rule stating that this lasso of yours is to be kept in a large, bottomless, pit of hell in which it will burn and never come out." He gave her a baffled look and she continued. "Meaning every last one of those is to either never be used again or burned or both. I personally like the both part." He laughed at her again and all was good.

After they finished unloading everything, Erik made some tea and they talked. He asked her everything she knew about his life and his story with Christine. She practically recited the whole script for him and he sat through it, without a tear. Before they parted, Erik promised her that he would take her around the Opera house tomorrow. She gave him yet another hug and bid him goodnight. Erik couldn't help but feel that life was about to get much better.


	5. Becoming Friends

**I know, I know it's been almost a year since I've updated but I've been going through a really bad rough patch over the past couple of months and I need to just sort everything out. Now I'm back and better than ever. I have this feeling that no one is reading my story but I'm still going to finish it anyway. I hope those of you that do read it enjoy it. I'm aiming to finish this all off by the latest time may. I'm going to try my hardest to make that time and update every week or so. For those f you that do read this story, much love xoxoxo**

**Becoming Friends**

Erik awoke that morning with butterflies in his stomach and a strange sensation in the air. Everything felt lighter and happier and for the first time he woke up feeling…dare he say it…GOOD. Today is the day that he gets to show Celia around the Opera house and he just could not wait. _Oh how exciting this will be…showing her around my home…teaching her the secret passageways…oh how lovely her eyes….WHAT, WAIT, STOP!!!!!!! Erik what has gotten into you, your becoming soft old man. _

He rose from his bed and quickly changed. As he entered the kitchen, there was Celia standing over the oven cooking eggs. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what she wore. Instead of the strange clothing that she had worn the night he saved her, she had on a traditional dress for the time period. But this dress was no ordinary dress, it was Christine's dress. One that he had bought for her when they were to start their new lives together, but as everyone knows that never turned out as planned. He wondered how she had gotten this dress and then he remembered the dresser in her room, it was filled with all her clothes, _it was her room. _Some how this dress did not bring back the feelings of pain and heartbreak that he shielded himself for, instead a small smile curled on his lips. _She looks much better than Christine ever would_. The dress hugged Celia's every curve and accentuated her alluring neckline. _A most enticing neck that you just wanted to kiss with curves you just wanted to run your hands down and….calm yourself, Erik she would never be interested besides you don't really wan that heartache again do you?_

Before he could think another scandalous thought, he was staring into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Good morning Erik. Idecided to make you breakfast since you are being so kind as to show me around the theater today. I hope you don't mind, but I found this dress in the dresser in my room, if you want me too I could change into my old clothes."

"No, no that is perfectly fine. Besides if you wear your future clothing you will never blend in. Thank you very much for breakfast but you really didn't have to, I usually don't eat breakfast or often at all really." He stated as she placed a plate of hot food in front of him and ran back to grab her own, taking a seat across from him.

"I noticed that is why I cooked for you. It's not healthy to skip meals and you have certainly begun to show it. I know the infamous Opera Ghost is supposed to look like death himself but I'm sure you'd be just as intimidating with a little more meat on your bones." She gave him a disapproving look as he chuckled at her.

"I suppose you do have a point but you really shouldn't worry about me, it's none of your concern…"

"It is my concern since I seem to be staying with you, at least until we figure out an answer for how I got here, and you are much too skinny to be normal. Starting today you will be eating three square meals a day and if you refuse I will be forced to personally strap you to a chair and force feed you. Any other complaints?" he shook his head "no", "good now eat."

He could not get this woman she was beyond puzzling. How could any one person be so demanding? The truly puzzling thought to him was why she cared. _No one ever has before._ "This is truly a delicious meal, thank you for preparing it."

"Anytime, Erik." they exchanged smiles and hen Erik looked away. _What has gotten into you, STOP SMILING AROUND THIS WOMAN? Ahh but what a truly extraordinary woman she was._

As he finished his meal he slowly rose from his seat, taking his dish and hers with him and placing it in the sink. "We will leave in a few moments, if that is okay with you."

"Its fine, I'm ready to leave when you are."

"Good then I only need to fetch my cape and we will be going."

When Erik returned from his room, his cape was securely fastened around his neck. He hastily got into the gondola and turned around to offer his hand for Celia to take. The moment their hands touched, he felt a shock of electricity flow up his arm. _What was that, it never happened with Christine before._ Before Celia knew it they were already to the other shore and Erik took her hand to lead her down the dark passageways. This time she felt the electricity too. _Not again, control yourself; love should be the last thing on your mind right now…It's definitely the last thing on his._

Before she could think another thought, she saw the bright lights of the outside world and the inner hallways of the Opera Populare.

**The next chapter I swear is when the really "story" will be starting and I will be introducing some new characters. PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!!**


	6. New Friends

**I hope all of you had a happy and healthy holiday season and a fantastic new year. I apologize for not updating sooner but I was waist deep in work, literally, so I needed to get that finished first.**

**New Friends**

The Opera Populare was the most confusing and complex Opera house to navigate your way around. Yet somehow Erik knew every turn and passageway to get to every room. He also knew everyone who lived or had visited the Opera House and what their stories were. Celia could do nothing but stare in amazement she had never known there was so much history to one place. She was utterly amazed at what Erik had been able to remember and learn just from hanging around the Opera House.

"How do you remember all of this?" she asked.

"I've had a lot of spare time to observe and learn about what happens in this place. When you hear certain stories over and over again, they tend to stick." She gave him a puzzled face, "The ballerinas love to gossip."

"So you peak in on the ballerinas…sketch." She gave a small giggle as Erik gave her a horrified face and tried to offer her a babbled conclusion.

"N..no….it's no..t…lik…Oh you're just being evil." He gave her a scowl but couldn't help but laugh along with her. _That was close I must redeem myself_._ Wait what are you talking about…what does this woman matter to you. _

"See I am a monster." She said with a grin. _Oh how I love his confused face…and his flabbergasted face…and his angry face…and all of his faces they just make me want to… GET A GRIP he's the phantom of the opera, he's not even from the same time period you aren't even supposed to like him let alone anything more. _

"Shhh, someone is coming, quick get behind me." He fanned out his cape to block her. She took a step behind him and peaked over his cape like a small child. She saw a woman, about late forties, and a girl or at least she looked like a girl but was probably older. They were walking down the small hallway to another room which Celia later found out was the ballerinas' bedrooms.

"Alright ladies it is time to practice. Everyone to the stage!" shouted the older woman.

"That's Madame Giry, she's the ballet director here." Erik whispered to her "The young woman walking with her is her daughter Meg. She is a ballerina here."

Celia signed in recognition, "yes, I remember them now they were in the play." Erik eyebrows arched but he said nothing.

They stayed hidden in the shadows for five more minutes before Erik finally said it was okay to go. He showed her the entire Opera House. There was neither a room left undiscovered nor a story untold. In a few long hours, Celia had become an expert at every work schedule, every opera, and every piece of gossip that had passed through these walls.

Celia soon realized that she was having far more fun than she had ever planned too. Now she could better understand Erik and where he had come from. She felt sorry for him because of the extent of the hard life that he had to live. They had passed through the Opera house with relatively no interruptions and were on there way back, when they heard footsteps again. They were in a cramped corridor and there was not much room to hide behind Erik. Celia took one step to the right and fell out of the shadows.

She could no longer see Erik whom had somehow kept his composition instead of falling beside her, but she could see a pair of very well kept black boots stopped in front of her. Celia's eyes traveled upwards and were met with the smoldering gaze of a man's perfect piercing brown eyes.

"Êtes-vous d'accord? S'il vous plaît laissez-moi vous aider en place." said the man extending his hand to help her. (that's supposed to mean "Are you okay, please let me help you up" if its not right, blame the google translator)

"Oh umm, thank you…uh merci?" she mumbled as she rose to her feet.

"Oh I did not realize you spoke English. My name is Andre. Are you alright?" _Ohh he speaks beautiful English. Focus, did they find America yet, okay maybe not…alright BE BRITISH._

"Yes I'm quite alright, thank you for helping me up." _Damn I'm good_.

"You must be one of the new ballerinas. May I help you find something or someone?" He stared at her with those beautiful eyes.

"Actually I'm a guest, but my mother used to be a ballerina here long ago. She left only because of me but she used to tell me stories of when she would come to pray in the chapel here. I've come to visit the chapel as well, but I am finding myself quite lost and in need of your assistance."

"Of course, please follow me." He extended his are to her and she followed him. "What were you doing in such a dark corridor of the Opera House?"

"Well I figured that with my luck the very place I'd been looking for would be in the one spot no one would think of, but I was obviously wrong." He had lead her to a small chamber, where faint lights could be seen flickering under the door. When he opened up the thick wooden door, she saw a table of candles and small statue. She let out a small gasp and he smiled.

"Will you be okay to find your way back? I have a meeting I must be getting to and I cannot be late."

"A job interview?" she asked, with a small smile on her lips.

"Something like that. It was lovely meeting you…I don't know your name."

"Oh how rude of me, it's Cecilia and it was nice meeting you as well." He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Maybe we shall meet again."

_Yeah well you keep sweet talking while I go gag._ But instead she said, "Maybe we will," with a polite smile on her face.

He left and she could hear his heavy footsteps making there way down the corridor. No sooner than his footsteps disappear did clapping begin behind her. She jumped slightly and turned around to face Erik.

"Well you are quite the actress, Celia. I had no idea." _My name sounds so lovely on his lips…wow…calm yourself, your talking crazy talk. _He gave her a small smile and her heart melted. _He has the most perfect smile I have ever seen._

She returned his smile with a sarcastic one of her's and said, "Well it is what I do."

"You never told me about what it is that you do exactly." He said to her in his very serious Erik tone. "I feel like I know nothing about you" he led her down the small corridor back to where Erik's home was.

"Someday maybe I'll decide to tell you all about it." She replied, smiling softly.

"I'll be waiting but for now there is one last thing I have to show you." He smiled his deep, dark smile.

"And that would be…?" she gave him a quizzical look.

"You'll see soon enough." _What could he possibly be talking about? We saw the entire opera house; I don't think we missed a thing_. As they neared the end of their path she could hear water and when Erik finally moved from her view, she could see the water. In the water stood a majestic black gondola and next to it stood Erik holding his hand to help her in.

**Read and Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ******


End file.
